Secrets Never Stay Hidden
by LoVe-946
Summary: LoVe..... It's EPIC. - Incomplete but Finished Writing.
1. Chapter 1

Author: P.I.FREAK.V.M

Disclaimer: I don't own veronica mars. Rob Thomas and some other important people do.

Logan pushed straight through his front door not even noticing that veronica's car had just pulled up outside.

"Dad" Logan yelled. Pure hatred crossed over his eyes as he watched his father walk over to him like nothing was wrong

"Yes son" He said casually

"It was you" He screamed "you killed lily!"

Logan saw surprise then anger then total fury take over the look on his father's face

"Don't make accusations" he said in a hard voice, by this time veronica had reached the entrance to the living space where Logan and Aaron where standing, her feet were rooted to the ground as she watched the two men. Logan surprised both veronica and Aaron when he took a swing at his father knocking him to the ground, Aaron retaliated with a massive punch to Logan's face. The fight didn't last; When Logan picked up a trophy off one of his father's many trophy racks and hit his father over the head knocking him out. Logan walked over to his father as he raised his arm ready to finish what he started...

6 Weeks Earlier...

Veronica looked over at Logan. He was talking to all of the girls at the 09er table, she knew that it was her idea to keep their relationship secret it was getting harder for her especially since they had been dating for around a year and she knew she was falling in love with him, she brought her thoughts back to the conversation that Wallace and Mac where having

"No, Dell wins hands down" Wallace said as he fought with Mac over computer brands

"You only like it coz you can't figure out how to use an apple computer"

"Maybe... but I still like dell better" Wallace looked at veronica and smiled at her

"Sooo... What was so interesting about Logan?"

"Ha? What do you mean?"

"You're kidding us right?" Mac said "you've been staring at him for the past 10 minutes"

"Nothings interesting about him, I was just thinking how easy it would be to ruin his life"

"Ah yes... the same old veronica, planning on destroying Logan, I swear if you hated him anymore you two would be in love with hatred"

"Ya well lucky for me, that will never happen" veronica said as she grabbed her bag and stood up

"I'm going to go"

"Where?" Mac said as she took a chunk from Wallace's cake, the two had been dating for around 2months now.

"Case" veronica replied as she took her phone out of her pocket

"Ok, cya" Wallace said as he took some of Mac's chips

Veronica was getting into her la baron when she got a text message from Logan:

Where r u goin?

Veronica smiled as she wrote back to him:

Working on a case, y?

Logan:

No reason, just wonderin where my luvly gal is doin... join u?

Veronica:

Sure, but only if you can get away from Ur possie...

5 minutes later Logan was by veronica's car

"Yes Logan"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how my sugarpuss was doing"

"Please Logan, not the sugarpuss thing"

"Okay my lovely ladybug"

"Ladybug?"

"Well I have to choose a nickname for you don't I?"

"What about one for you...cutesiecue? Sweetie pie?"

"And you thought my nicknames where bad"

"Ya well..."

"Soo... what case are you working on?"

"Lillys..."

"Veronica... you have to stop this"

"I can't Logan not until lillys murderer is in jail"

"He already is veronica" Logan said sympathetically

"Abel didn't kill Lilly"

"Veronica he confessed"

"He was paid to confess"

"Fine, who did it then? Duncan, Jake, Celeste, me?"

"Logan..."

"Go veronica do what you need to do"

With that Logan turn around and walked away from veronica heading back towards dick who had decided to come and look for Logan. Veronica sighed as she pulled her car out and drove towards her father's office. When she arrived she stepped out of her car and walked into the office.

"Dad, I'm here" veronica called as she walked around towards her dad who was in the kitchen making a coffee

"Hey sweetie, how's school going"

"Good I'm going to go back in about 20 minutes"

"Ok sweetie"

By the time veronica had returned to school the period had already started and she was late for maths. Her teacher had let her off with a warning knowing there really wouldn't be a point in punishing her since she would end up being late again, the last class of the day she had was journalism, she wasn't too thrilled about it especially since Logan and Duncan where in that class but to Veronica's pleasure Logan had skipped out on school for the rest of the day after their fight.

After school Veronica drove straight home to mellow over her problems with Logan, she had enough bad things in her life the only two stable things were Logan and her father. She sighed as she tried to sort through all of the thoughts in her head, when she couldn't take it anymore she grabbed her bad and went out for a drive, she ended up driving to Logan's place, she couldn't remember when she had ended up in the 09er zip but decided to head in anyway. She took a deep breath as she knocked on Logan's front door, she heard a thump and then a moan as Logan walked over to the door, he opened it and was surprised to see veronica.

"What are you doing here?" he moaned

"What was that?" veronica asked as she tried to look over Logan's should

"What the thump? Oh it was just me ummm, I fell of the couch" veronica looked at Logan's face when she noticed a brooze starting to form on his left check, she put her hand up to his face, she lightly touched the brooze , Logan flinched under her touch but eased into it after a minute.

"Logan what happened? Was it your dad?"

Logan looked up at veronica in surprised then his face turned into understanding

"Ahh yes Trina... when we were at the grand"

"Logan, please"

"Veronica, you have to go"

"No Logan I won't please let me help"

Logan only nodded as he realized he wouldn't win this fight, he opened the door for her as she walked in, she grabbed his hand and brought him up to his bedroom, where she got him to sit on his bed

"Take off your shirt" veronica said to him as she walked into Logan's bathroom and came out holding the first aid kit he kept in there for when his father beat on him. "Please Logan, don't say a comment to that" she said as she watched him struggle to take of his top, she moved over to him and helped him take it off. When it was off she went and sat on the bed so Logan's back was facing her.

"Oh my god... Logan" veronica said as she saw the marks made from the belt, she touched them lightly only to feel Logan flinch, she looked at his back more intently only to see scares from previous beatings. Veronica opened the first aid kit and pulled out some cotton balls and some gauze, she looked in the bad for some alchaholic swipes but when she found none she reached over to the cupboard beside Logan's bed and took out the vodka he always kept there.

Logan looked at veronica when he watched her unscrew the cap to the vodka and put some in a cotton ball, the moment the cotton and vodka touched his skin he seethed in pain but kept in any sign he was in pain, veronica looked at his face to see his eyes glistening with tears and they started to rain down his checks, she quickly but gently finished dabbing the 17 cuts on his back patching up the ones that would need protection from bacteria.

"Done" she sighed as she helped Logan put his shirt back on, she looked at him as he got up and moved to the head of his bed he sat down and slowly lay down so he wouldn't hurt his back, veronica helped him and put a pillow under his head.

"Veronica... I'm sorry about today at lunch"

"Logan..."

"No, I know you love lily and just want to find out what happened to her... even though I disagree with the fact that someone other than Abel could of killed lily I will be here to support you"

Veronica smiled and put her hand on Logan's cheek he smiled at her as he lifted himself up to a sitting position, veronica helped him and moved the pillows around so that they would leave some space where Logan's back lay so he wouldn't be in much pain

"Logan...I know what I'm saying about lillys murder sounds insane but... There is evidence that lilies time of death was three hours off"

Logan looked at veronica as she said this

"I came here to show you this" veronica pulled out her laptop

"Veronica I've already seen this"

"No you haven't you've only seen the file on Duncan, Logan please just read it"

"Okay..." Logan said as he opened veronica's laptop.

By the time he had finished reading it was around 12:45am

"Veronica... I had no idea"

"It's okay Logan; I just wanted you to know what I know"

"Veronica"

"Ya"

"I need to tell you something" Logan said as he looked at the ground guiltily

"Anything" veronica said as she cupped his unbroozed cheek in her hand

"I lied... I lied about my alibi for the day of lillys murder"

Hope you liked it; It's my first Veronica Mars story that isn't crossed over with other TV shows. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

This is my last chapter for two weeks as I am Going on Holiday.. PLEASE REVIEW

Veronica was staring past Logan and at the wall behind him, by the time he had finished Veronica was sifting scenarios through her head.

"Veronica..."

Veronica looked at Logan "soo... You left Tijuana before Lilly was murdered"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"I just had this feeling, and I knew me and Lilly were over for good... So... I wrote her a note and put it in her car with a shot class"

"Logan... You do realise if my dad finds out about this... He will think you are Lilly's killer..."

"But I'm not. To tell the honest truth Veronica I don't care what other people think of me just as long as you believe me"

"I believe you..." Veronica smiled at him and leaned in, she kissed him on the lips and stoped before it got to passionate

"I have to go... My dad is going to kill me"

Veronica got off the bed and picked up her bag, she smiled at Logan and gave him small kiss on the lips, the moment their lips touch she never wanted to let go but she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and saw love with a mixture of lust.

"Logan"

"Hmmm"

"I believe you without a doubt"

With that veronica turn around and left the room silently.

By the time she had reached her apartment it was around 1:00 am, she opened the door carefully and tiptoed inside

"Where do you think you have been missy?"

Veronica turned around to see him sitting on the couch; he had a stern look on his face

"Out"

"Out where?"

"I went to the biker bar down near the PCher wow those guys can go for hours"

"That's not funny"

"Pretty sure it was"

Veronica started towards her bedroom

"Veronica"

"Ya dad"

"I have some information... It's regarding Lilly's murder and Logan Echolls"

Veronica stood still, she slowly turned around to face her farther, she gave him a fake smile

"What about Lilly's murder and Logan... wasn't Logan in Tijuana with dick and Cassidy"

"See that's the thing, Cassidy came and saw me earlier today; he said that Logan left Tijuana earlier then was said and that Logan would have gotten back to Neptune with enough time to murder Lilly"

"You don't really think Logan could have killed Lilly do you?"

"Yes I do, that's why I want you to stay away from him veronica"

"Dad you do remember me and Logan aren't friends anymore"

"I know that sweetie but if he ever approaches you... Please just turn away"

"Are you going to tell lamb about this?"

"I told just after Cassidy left, they're going to pick him up tomorrow"

Veronica sighed and turned around she quickly walked into her bedroom dreading the days that would come.

Veronica woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing; she looked at the clock 11:45, she leaned over and picked up her cell without looking at the caller id

"Hello"

"Hey veronica, it's Logan"

"Hey what's up?"

"Well I'm in jail for the murder of Lilly Kane, you know same old same old"

Veronica shot up in bed

"What... oh no"

"What? What is it?"

"Cassidy went to my dad yesterday, told him you left Tijuana early"

"What should I do?"

"I don't think I have any get out of jail free cards here Logan, I think your just going to have to make bail, It won't be high, they only have the fact that you left Tijuana earlier nothing more"

"Veronica"

"Ya"

"You're going to stick with me on this... won't you?"

"I'll try... but my dad is positive you're the murderer, he wants me to stay away from you"

"Veronica..."

"Not even my dad is going to keep us apart Logan, I know you didn't kill Lilly and I'm going to find out who did"

"I'll see you soon"

"Cya"

Veronica hung up and put her head on her pillow she sighed 'this was going to be one hell of a day'

Sorry if this chapter sounds rushed or not as good as my first one, I just figured I'd try and put another chapter in Before I leave for my two week holiday..


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica Yelled at her dad

"I won't" She screamed

"I don't want you working on this case anymore Veronica"

Veronica beckoned for backup to follow her. She was annoyed at her father; He was trying to keep her away from the Lilly Kane murder investigation

"Fine" she yelled back knowing he didn't believe her

"I'm taking backup for a walk"

"Don't be gone to long"

Veronica sighed as she closed the door behind her, she lead backup to her car and got home to sit in the back seat. She quickly opened her door and got into the car sighing as she pulled out of her parking spot and headed for dog beach... Once she had arrived she reached over and opener her glove compartment pulling out a photo of herself with lily, Duncan and Logan standing on a beach laughing. She half laughed half sobbed as she realized how much their lives had screwed up since that day: Duncan had broken up with her, she had been raped, Duncan had slept with her when she was drugged even though he knew they could be related, Lilly had been murdered and her killer still hadn't been found and then there was Logan, They had been dating in secret for about a year and it was killing her not telling anyone but she knew how everyone would react. Then there was the fact that her farther thought Logan had killed Lilly she laughed as she put the photo back opening the door for backup. She picked up his leash and led him towards the ocean.

Keith sighed as he sat on the couch. It had been a long day, he had gone to the station to see what was happening with Logan, It had taken allot of perswashion but he had finally gotten the interaction tape. He leaned his head back just as the phone rang, he grabbed it and stood up groaning.

"Hello" he sighed

"Hey, Keith"

"hey, Sacks, What's up""Logan made bail"

"Have you got a tracker on him?"

"Ya, he has an ankle tracker"

"Then why are you calling me?"

"His one phone call"

"Ya"

"He made it to veronica"

The moment the words were out of sacks mouth Keith hung up the phone and raced down to his car, he pulled out his cell phone tracker and put in veronica's cell information.

Veronica threw the ball she had brought for backup. She turned around and looked up to see Logan standing in her way

"Hey"

Veronica took a step closer to Logan and leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips

"Hey" she whispered into his ear, Logan put his arms around veronicas waist pulling her into a kiss

"You know, I should get framed for murder more often if it means this"

"Mmhmm"

Veronica looked up into his eyes and almost melted at the look of love he had in them. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Logan moved one of his hands up so it was tangled in her hair, he pulled her in and kissed her, it wasn't long before the kiss got passionate. Logan pulled away when he heard a horn beep and also from the lack of oxygen

"Oh no" veronica sighed as she watched her father get out of his car and slam the door shout. He started pointing at Logan as he stormed there way.

"You Better go" Veronica said as she pulled her arms away from him.

"Ya" he replied as he let go of her. He turned around and started walking away when he heard veronica call out to him

"Wait" veronica said as she grabbed his hand

"Meet me there tonight at 8. Okay?"

"Okay" he said before veronica could turn around he pulled her in and kissed her

"See you tonight Ronnie"

"Veronica watched him walk away and almost fell over when her dad out his arm around her shoulders

"Veronica..."

"not here dad" she said as he turned her around and made sure she got into her car pouting backup in the backseat and drove towards their apartment.

Veronica was lying on her bed when she heard a knock on her window, she got up and opened it to see the face of Logan, she moved to let him in then looked out the window and saw a ladder going from the ground to her window. She smiled as she pulled her head in and closed the window.

"What are you doing here" she asked as she turned around to face him.

Logan walked up to her and brought her into a passionate kiss, he only pulled away when the need for air became too great.

"For that" he whispered into her war

"If my dad catches you in here he will kill you... he owns a gun you know"

I'll risk it" he said before he pulled her in for another kiss.

"You probably should go" she whispered once they had finally separated.

"Veronica we need to talk" Keith said as he walked into veronica's bedroom.

Sorry it's taken so long to add, went on holidays, then school started, and I posted three new stories, read them the spelling isn't great because I was in a rush when I posted them and didn't get a time to read through them. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I live with my mum and she dosen't have acess to the internet. School has started again so I've been busy. I've had writers block for all of my stories but secrets never stay hidden and Veronica goes to pan high. I know where I want mnarried to go but I dont know how to get there. If anyone has any suggestions PLEASE TELL ME. I WILL LOVE THE HELP PLEASE HELP ME for the sake of LoVe. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry this is short, Didn't have alot of time to write it, I will write more this weekend. Promise.

Keith stared at logan for about two seconds before he took a step towards him with pure anger on his face

"DAD! NO" veronica yelled as she took a step forward so she was standing infront of her father

"VERONICA!" Keith yelled as he continued to glare at logan " I told you to stay away from him"

"Dad.. please just lis..."

"Is everything okay in Here?" Leanne Mars said as she popped her head into the room

"MUM" veronica rushed over to her mother and engulfed her in a huge hug

Keith used that opportunity to grab Logan by his top and drag him towards the front door. When veronica relized what was happening she quickly rushed past her mother to her father

"Dad, Please"

"He's a murderer Veronica"

"No he's not!"

"oh, and how do you know that?" he asked as he pulled logan up so that he was glaring into the young mans eyes

"Because I love her" Logan interupted "and veronica knows me, she knows i would never hurt the ones I love, and i loved lilly"

Keith just glared at logan as he pulled open the front door, he pushed logan out onto the balchony and slammed the door closed.

Veronica was standing in the middle of the room, Her mouth was slighty open and tears where streaming down her face, as the words logan said hit her and the stress from the fact that her father did not believe her or him.

"Veronica..." leanne said as she walked up and put her hand on veronica's elbow

Veronica turned too look at her mother

"I'm really glad your back mum" she said as she engulfed her in another hug

"me too sweety, Now would someone please explain to me what all that was about?" she asked looking at keith

"That was lilly kanes murderer" he replied bluntly

"Dad! he didn't kill lilly, and theres no proof"

"And theres no proof that he didn't"

That wasn't true, Veronica new where she could get proof of logans inocence, He told her about the note he left lilly with the shot glass, Veronica remembered how lilly use to keep things in her air vents,but she wasn't about to tell her father that

"Dad.." veronica sihed pleadingly "I trust him"

"Well, i dont veronica"

"fine. I'm going to bed" veronica said as she stormed off into her room, she slammed the door closed behind her and grabbed an article she had been reading earlier

PARTY HELD FOR THE GOVENOUR AT KANE MANSION THIS FRIDAY 


	6. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update been busy with school,

Veronica wasen't hugging her mum for support she was hugging her because she was glad she was home, Just so you know.

Veronica was still stairing at the newspaper clipping when she heard a knock on her door, she quickly stuffed it under her pillow

"Come in" she sighed heavily knowing what was coming

"Veronica..." Her dad replied as he entered her room

"I'm sorry about my outburst but I just don't trust him"

"I do dad" veronica replied blankly keeping her eyes on her shoes

Keith walked over to veronica and placed his hand on her back

"sweety, I love you, more then anything, and usally I would believe you, I just have this feeling that logan's hiding something"

if only he knew: veronica thought think of aaron and how logan came home early from tijuana

"Please just stay clear of him until this is over"

"I can't dad"

"Why" keith asked, he already knew that veronica had feelings for him but he didn't know how deep "Do you love him?"

"Dad... I..."

"Please honey, for me?"

"Fine" veronica said reluctently.

Sorry it was short was in a rush and did it in my lunch periode, will try to update soon. Promise

PRESS DE BUTTON!

LOOK AT DE PRETTY BUTTON  
PRESS IT!


	7. Important: AN a MUST read

I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to continue any of my stories, I might continue writing them again later on in life but for now I can't really think about writing a number of stories, but, I LOVE writing so i'm gonna put a poll up on my page and you can all vote for the one story you want me to continue. The story with the most votes is the one I'll continue, with all the other storied anyone is allowed to continue them if they want just email me because I'd love to read them!


End file.
